


I SAID YOU'RE A THOT!

by LonelyThursday



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, Modern Era, Soulmates, Spot is a disaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21610024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyThursday/pseuds/LonelyThursday
Summary: Soulmate AU where the first words your soulmate says to you are tattooed somewhere on your bodyIn which Spot Conlon has very little brain-to-mouth filter, and Race thinks it's hilarious
Relationships: Spot Conlon/Elmer (Newsies)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	I SAID YOU'RE A THOT!

**Author's Note:**

> Spelmer Fluff!!!

The loud music and bright lights mix together to create a pounding headache behind Spot’s eyes. He’s not much of a partier, but when Race asked him if he wanted to go to frat party with him, Spot couldn’t think of a reason to say ‘no’. 

The only bright side here is that Race hasn’t ditched him yet. Usually, Race will drink way too much and become just as bad as the frat boys, but tonight he’s only drank two cups of _whatever_ that is, and has stuck with Spot the entire time. Though he seems to have his reasons for this. 

“Look, Spotty,” Race says, taking a sip of his drink. “I’m gonna get you laid tonight, and it would be a lot easier if you’d just tell me what you look for in a guy.”

“I look for my soulmate,” Spot answers easily. He shouldn’t have come, Race is always getting on his case about simple hookups and causal relationships. 

_‘It’s not like I’m sayin’ ya gotta marry anyone, just get your feet wet! Live a little before ya meet your soulmate.’_ Race would say. 

_‘I_ am _living!’_ Spot would usually reply. _‘Living doesn’t have to mean being unfaithful to your soulmate.’_

_‘It’s not cheating if you don’t know them yet!’_

These arguments could usually last a while, but tonight, Spot isn’t in the mood for one. He has a big exam coming up on Monday, and he really should study for it. He shouldn’t have even come to this party. 

Spot turns to leave, but Race catches his arm before he can get even a step away. 

“Wait, wait, wait,” Race pulls him back, keeping his hand on Spot’s bicep in case Spot tries to bolt again. “At least meet my friend Elmer. He said he’d be here and I really think that you’d like him.”

Spot narrows his eyes, but Race just rolls his in response. 

“Not like that, dummy. I just mean you’d get along. He’s waiting for his soulmate too.”

“Oh,” Spot releases the tension in his body. “Yeah sure, I’ll meet Elmer.”

“Great, cuz here he comes now. El!” Race calls over the party, waving his arms around to get someone’s attention. 

“Hey Race!” A voice says behind Spot. 

“El, this is Spot. Spot, this is Elmer.” Race gestures to the person behind Spot, and Spot turns to face him. 

_Fuck he’s hot!_ Spot thinks to himself as he lays eyes on Race’s friend. 

Elmer has dark brown eyes that seem to go on forever, and deep chestnut curls that fall carelessly, yet artfully, over his eyes, and a smattering of freckles that has Spot feeling _weak._ And the way his brow wrinkles in confusion-

“What did you say?” Elmer asks. 

Spot’s eyes widen as he realizes that he must have said that first thing out loud-

_Abort, abort, **abort!** Say something, Conlon! Think! Don’t just stand there with your mouth open! Fix this! Just say something! Anything!_

“I SAID YOU'RE A THOT!” Spot blurts out. 

_NOT_ THAT!

Elmer’s eyes widen in shock, and Race fights to hold back a cackle, as Spot mentally berates himself does making this situation _worse._

“You-?” Elmer starts, but Spot cuts him off. 

“Gotta go!” He yells before bolting. Everything moves in a haze of panic and before Spot knows it, he finds himself slamming his bedroom door shut. He’s somehow made it back to his apartment that he shares with Jack and Race. 

Groaning, Spot tosses his phone onto his dirty laundry pile so that he doesn’t have to check all the teasing texts that Race has no doubt sent him, before throwing himself face down onto the bed. 

He needs sleep. He’s going to need all his energy for tomorrow when Race will no doubt tell Jack _exactly_ what had transpired at the party. 

_Dear god just kill me now and put me out of my misery._

When Spot gets up the next morning, he’s pleasantly surprised to find only three unread texts, all from an unknown number

**_From:_ maybe Elmer**   
_Hey Spot. It’s Elmer. You know, Race’s friend? Anyway I uh…_   
_This might be weird but my soulmark says “I said you’re a thot” and I was wondering if yours said “what did you say?”_

**_From:_ maybe Elmer**   
_This is really awkward if it doesn’t_   
_I mean what are the chances of two people telling me that I’m a thot as their opening words_

**_From:_ maybe Elmer**   
_Anyway… uh text me back, I guess_

Spot stares at the text in shock before pulling his pant leg up to look at the words on his ankle. 

_‘What did you say?’_

Huh. Race succeeded in setting him up after all. 

_Damn,_ Spot thought. _I’m gonna owe him forever._

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is my third or forth fic where Spot says the wrong thing to Elmer, panics, and runs away


End file.
